LDR
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Katanya, Isogai Yuuma si ikemen idaman seluruh kampus itu punya pacar. Katanya lagi, pacarnya itu jago bikin marah. [Maehara/Isogai. Light BL.]


Alat komunikasi dengan _casing_ biru itu bergetar, membuat manik emasnya meliriknya sejenak sebelum mengambilnya. Jari jemarinya bergerak untuk membuka kunci di layar sentuh _handphone_ tersebut, lalu membaca pesan yang baru masuk. Oh, dari Maehara.

 _ **[Bro.]**_

Jarinya lalu mengetik pesan balasan.

 _[Ya?]_

 _ **[Mau pergi nggak?]**_

 _[Kemana?]_

 _[Mau deh.]_

 _ **[Nge-date sama gue.]**_

 _ **[OOOH]**_

 _ **[JADI LO MAU JADI PACAR GUE]**_

 _ **[OOOOOHHHH]**_

 _[LO NGOMONG GITU KAYAK LO BARU BERHASIL JEBAK GUE]_

 _[GUE EMANG PACAR LO JING]_

"Isogai, sehat?"

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ pada genggaman ke arah si pemanggil, Nagisa, yang tampak khawatir di sampingnya. Manik mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum ia menjawab,

"Belum sakit aja, sih."

Yah, tinggal tunggu sakit jiwa, sebenarnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Assassination Classroom – Matsui Yuusei**_

 _ **LDR (deLitanya ketika Doi gaRing) – Revantio**_

 _ **Warns: AU, OOCs, Typos, light BL starring MaeIso.**_

 _ **Footnote: [….] = messages from Maehara.**_ _[….]_ _ **= replies from Isogai.**_

 _ **Please enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Namanya Isogai Yuuma, delapan belas tahun, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di Universitas Kunugigaoka. Bukan ganteng, hanya _good-looking_. Karena kemampuannya yang hampir bisa melakukan segala hal dengan mulus, doi dijuluki _ikemen-kun_ oleh anak-anak di fakultasnya. Ditambah dengan sifatnya yang _notabene_ ramah dan senang membantu orang, tidak terhitung berapa banyak wanita (dan mungkin pria) yang D2N alias Diam-Diam Naksir sama doi. Tapi sayang sekali, para perawan (dan mungkin perjaka) yang D2N padanya itu harus menyerah, karena diduga Isogai sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan _bobogohan_ nya yang konon katanya masih misterius.

 _Pacarnya cantik, pasti! Bohay nggak ya? Masa sih? Gue kira dia demen yang manis-manis. Tapi kan mungkin aja pacarnya ganteng_ —adalah gosip-gosip yang beredar di sekitar kampus kalau topik soal _Ikemen-kun_ mulai diangkat ke permukaan. Dan terkadang saat Isogai kebetulan lewat dan mendengar hal tersebut, ia hanya bisa tertawa hambar, dalam hati berkata 'imajinasi kalian terlalu tinggi' pada kelompok yang membuatnya jadi bahan gosip tersebut. Seperti saat ini, misalnya. Sekelompok mahasiswa di seberang sana sedang berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali meliriknya yang sedang membaca buku di _café_ , tepat di samping jendela. Iya, tanpa mendengarpun Isogai tahu kok, topiknya pasti soalnya dia dan pacar 'misterius'nya itu.

Isogai menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membuka buku referensi di depannya sebelum terhenti karena ada pesan masuk. Dari Maehara.

 _ **[Tau nggak]**_

 _[apa?]_

 _ **[Gue tau gimana caranya ngerampok bank]**_

Isogai mengernyit membaca pesan Maehara.

 _[Hah?]_

 _ **[Seriusan gue.]**_

 _[Emangnya gimana?]_

 _ **[Jadi pertama, lo lulus kuliah dulu, terus lo masuk deh ke bank. Lo duduk di kursi registrasi atau di kursi satpam, terserah. Lo duduk disitu terus seminggu penuh atau cuma 6 hari doang gapapa, dan setelah sebulan, akhirnya lo dapet deh uang dari bank! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**_

 _[…]_

Isogai menataap nanar _handphone_ nya, lama, mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus melempar ponsel ini ke luar atau beli nomor baru saja. Manik emasnya lalu melirik ke kelompok mahasiswa di seberang sana, yang tampaknya membuat bisik-bisik mereka semakin instens.

Andai saja mereka tahu kalau pacar Isogai Yuuma adalah makhluk tidak waras yang punya selera humor yang bisa bikin marah.

.

.

 _ **[Eh bro, lo tau nggak kalau di daerah sini banyak begal?]**_

 _[Hah? Seriusan?]_

Isogai mengangkat sebelah alis, antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan pesan Maehara.

 _ **[Iya terus gue jadi kepikiran mulu sama begal]**_

 _[Emangnya kenapa gitu?]_

 _ **[Soalnya would you BE my GAL?]**_

 _[….]_

 _[Maehara]_

 _[Gue cowok]_

 _[Dan gue EMANG PACAR LO BERAPA KALI GUE HARUS BILANG BEGINI?]_

 _._

 _._

"Isogai, gue pinjem hp lo ya." Sugino berkata, berjalan dari kasurnya ke meja makan, lalu setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dari Isogai yang tampak asik dengan buku di depannya, ia mengambil ponsel milik Isogai.

 _Handphone_ itu bergetar saat Sugino baru membuka kuncinya, membuatnya mengerjap terkejut.

"Ada pesan dari Maehara nih, gue buka boleh?"

Setu anggukan lagi dan manik hitam Sugino membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **[Eh tau nggak, sapi apa yang bisa ngajar?]**_

Merasa kalau Isogai pasti akan mengangguk lagi saat ia meminta izin, Sugino memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Lagipula ini Maehara, teman sekelasnya dan Isogai dulu saat SMA, jadi Sugino yakin Isogai pasti mengizinkannya.

 _[Sapidol?]_

 _ **[SALAH!]**_

 _[Emang apaan jawabannya?]_

 _ **[Koro-sensei pake baju sapi! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!]**_

Sugino menatap layar _handphone_ pintar itu sejenak, lalu menatap Isogai, lalu kembali ke layar ponsel dan kembali menatap Isogai. Asli Sugino nggak tau harus ketawa karena candaan super garing ini atau harus marah karena ternyata temannya semasa SMA bisa membuat candaan luar biasa kriuk soal wali kelas mereka di SMA itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Sugino baru ingat kalau Isogai pacaran sama Maehara. Pemuda itu lalu menatap Isogai lama, seolah bersimpati, sebelum berkata,

"Isogai,"

"Ya?"

"Yang sabar ya."

.

.

 _ **[Eh singkatan KAA itu apaan sih?]**_

 _[Konferensi Asia Afrika]_

 _ **[Salah]**_

 _[Kok salah?]_

 _ **[Soalnya yang bener itu Kangen Ama Amu :* ]**_

 _[...Alay lo]_

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Isogai?]**_

 _ **[Kenapa? Kok pesan gue nggak dibales?]**_

Isogai menatap layar _handphone_ nya nanar. Akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliah mulai membunuhnya, ditambah dengan teman-temannya disini yang rasanya makin menyebalkan seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia jadi tidak sempat membalas pesan-pesan Maehara beberapa hari terakhir ini. Apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah dua hari ia bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya jadi makin mager untuk mengetik pesan balasan, kan.

 _ **[Lagi capek ya?]**_

Isogai menjawab 'iya' dalam hati, berguling ke samping dan mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup, ia menumpu dagunya dengan batal dan menaruh ponsel itu di depannya.

 _ **[Kantong mata lo tuh item banget kayak panda]**_

'berisik,' lagi, jawabnya, kali ini ia agak mengernyit.

 _ **[Btw gue punya cerita nih.]**_

 _ **[Jadi suatu hari ada pemuda namanya Riko dan dia ini punya keluarga yang aman bahagia damai sejahtera. Terus suatu hari temen kantornya bilang 'Eh Aji keluarga lu mati dibegal. Semuanya mati, nggak ada yang selamat.' Dan abis itu dia stress banget sampe akhirnya dia loncat dari gedung buat bunuh diri. Terus pas di udara, pas dia udah loncat, dia baru inget kalau namanya Riko bukan Aji.]**_

 _[…]_

 _[…..Kok bego]_

 _ **[Cie ketawa]**_

Isogai tertawa sendiri setelah dua hari terakhir ini hanya tidur selama satu jam dan Sugino selaku teman sekamar yang baik menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

 _ **[Dalam skala satu sampe sepuluh, lo mau pilih nomor berapa?]**_

 _[Lima kali. Emangnya buat apa?]_

 _ **[Bukan apa-apa, sih. Cuma kalo gue pasti pilih nomor dua sampe sepuluh.]**_

 _[Kok banyak banget? Nggak sekalian pilih satu juga?]_

 _ **[Nggak. Soalnya elo kan satu-satunya buat gue.]**_

 _ **[HEHEHEHEHE]**_

Isogai harus menahan diri agar tidak senyum-senyum sendiri di depan adik-adik kelasnya yang menyimak presentasi dia dan timnya soal universitasnya ini.

.

.

"Kirim LAIN atau SMS aja kali," Sugino nyeletuk pada akhirnya, kepalang gemas karena Isogai yang daritadi bolah balik mengambil _handphone_ nya, menatapnya lama, menaruhnya, kembali belajar selama beberapa menit, lalu kembali mengambil _handphone_ itu dan kejadiannya berulang. Dilihat dari gerak geriknya yang macam orang kasmaran kurang asupan cinta dan kasih sayang dari doi ( _courtesy_ Miss Nakamura Rio SMC – Spesialis Masalah _Cmewew_ ), Isogai menyimpulkan ini pasti karena Maehara si pacar kesayangan nun jauh disana belum menghubunginya selama beberap hari terakhir ini.

Isogai lalu menatap Sugino yang duduk di depan meja belajarnya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. Asli Sugino jadi makin gemas lihatnya.

"Isogai, hp lo nggak akan beranak walau lo liatin sampe botak."

"Gue nggak nungguin HP gue beranak kok—?"

Tuh, kan. Isogai jadi mulai konslet kalau tidak mendapat kabar dari Maehara. Biasanya dia nggak akan menanggapi celetukan ngaco seperti itu, tapi tadi ia tanggapi dengan waktu lumayan cepat. Sebagai slashshipperslash sahabat yang baik, Isogai memutuskan untuk merebut ponsel Isogai (membuat pemiliknya memekik kaget) sebelum ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Maehara.

 _[Kok nggak SMS terus sih kangmas? Aku mau dikemanain? Dibuang ke rawa-rawa?]_

Segera setelah Isogai berhasil merebut _handphone_ nya lagi, suara gedebuk bantal terdengar, disusul langkah terburu-buru dan suara pintu yang tertutup, Sugino lalu tertawa sambil menuruni tangga asrama mereka. Sementara Sugino kabur entah kemana, Isogai makin galau melihat layar _handphone_ nya yang sudah berhiaskan SMS sialan ciptaan Sugino. Menunggu beberapa menit dan tidak ada jawaban, Isogai berpikir mungkin Maehara sedang sibuk, atau mungkin—

 _[Sori tadi dibajak Sugino.]_

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Berarti dugaannya yang kedua benar, karena sesibuk apapun Maehara, _handphone_ nya pasti selalu ada di dekatnya.

 _[Pulsa lo abis ya?]_

 _[Makanya jangan keseringan naik motor.]_

Senyumnya mengembang sedikit.

 _[Udah tau BBM naik tapi masih bandel racing motor, kan?]_

 _ **[Walaupun BBM naik tapi posisi lo di hati gue ga ikut naik kok. Kan udah nomor 1 dari awal.]**_

 _[…]_

Kalau Maehara sampai menyimpan pulsa untuk SMS seperti itu, berarti kemungkinan besarnya adalah dia butuh pulsa itu untuk menghubungi orang penting. Tapi ia baru menggunakan pulsa itu untuk mengirim gombalan padanya, ngomong-ngomong.

 _[Salut.]_

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Kalau abis sin, terus cos, apaan?]**_

 _[Tangen?]_

 _ **[IH]**_

 _ **[YA AMPUN ISOGAI]**_

 _ **[IYA AKU JUGA TANGEN SAMA KAMU : * ]**_

"Isogai, kalau mau lempar hp jangan kesana, nanti masuk got." Nagisa berkata, cepat, sebelum Isogai menyesal setengah hidup karena baru melempar ponselnya ke titik yang luar biasa tidak strategis.

.

.

.

"Isogai, emangnya pulsa lo nggak abis ya, dipake balesin SMS Maehara melulu?"

Kadang Sugino bingung parah, sebenarnya. Maehara kalau sudah SMS semacem orang gila, kan. Tiga puluh menit bisa tiga puluh pesan masuk. Boros banget tuh pulsa kalau dipake bales SMS Maehara yang rata-rata isinya candaan garing bikin marah atau gombalan dengan _pun_ yang tergolong _error_. Tapi anehnya Isogai selalu membalas, padahal doi terkenal hemat banget dan paling jago soal manajemen keuangan.

 _ **[Kamu itu kayak angka 1,3,4,5,6, dan seterusnya]**_

 _[Kok gitu?]_

Isogai mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya ke arah Sugino di seberang mejanya. "Nggak," jawabnya, ia menjeda saat ada pesan lain masuk, masih dari Maehara.

 _ **[Soalnya kamu nggak ada 2nya]**_

Senyumnya mengembang, sebelum menjawab, "Biasanya Maehara yang beliin gue pulsa, sih."

Sugino memutar bola matanya. Aelah, pantesan. Dasar pria-pria kasmaran.

.

.

 _ **[Minggu depan gue ada tugas ke Kunugigaoka]**_

 _[Terus?]_

 _ **[Pacaran yuk]**_

 _[Maehara]_

 _[Kita emang pacaran]_

 _ **[Maksud gue jalan]**_

 _[Jalan? Jalan kemana? Nggak naik motor?]_

 _ **[…]**_

 _ **[Isogai]**_

 _ **[Tidur sana]**_

 _[Jam dua siang kok disuruh tidur?]_

Isogai mengernyit saat Maehara tidak membalas, lalu kembali menggunakan kacamatanya dan membaca buku di meja belajarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar karena panggilan masuk. Dari Maehara.

" _Isogai, sayang, coba buka jendela, deh."_

Ia kembali mengernyit, tapi menurut. Bangkit dari kursinya, Isogai berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka kain penutupnya. Di luar sana gelap gulita. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala dan tidak ada orang satupun. Isogai lalu mengurut keningnya, mendadak merasa pusing. Ah, jadi sejak tadi dia semacam melindur atau mabok, ya. Pantas saja tadi Maehara menyuruhnya tidur. Lalu, Isogai kembali mengernyit saat mendengar suara Maehara yang terkekeh di ujung sana.

" _Ini jam dua malem, Isogai. Udah, tidur sana. Tugasnya nanti aja."_

Isogai baru tau kalau ternyata suara Maehara yang dibuat lembut dan mendayu begitu bisa membuatnya mengantuk dan lelah dalam sekejap.

"Lo nggak tidur?"

" _Kalau lo tidur, gue juga tidur. Buruan tidur makanya, gue ngantuk!"_

"..Kok rese sih lo?"

" _Rese begini juga lo sayang, kan?"_

Isogai tidak membalas, rona merah di pipinya sudah menjadi jawaban, dan Isogai sendiri yakin Maehara tahu karena suara kekehan itu terdengar lagi. Ia lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya, ponselnya masih terhubung dengan ponsel Maehara.

" _Met tidur. Mimpi indah, ya."_

"Elo juga. Jangan malah main DotB."

" _Hehe, iya, iya. Daah."_

Sambungan diputus dan Isogai menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, meninggalkan Sugino yang akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega karena akhirnya masa-masanya sebagai obat nyamuk telah berakhir.

.

.

 _ **[Eh isogai]**_

 _[Ya?]_

 _ **[Ibu atau bapak lo guru fisika ya?]**_

Isogai terdiam sejenak saat melihat layar ponselnya. Ini pasti Maehara mau menggombal lagi dan sedang menunggunya mengetik 'Emangnya kenapa?' sebagai balasan.

 _[Bukan.]_

 _ **[Ih.]**_

 _ **[Jawab 'emangnya kenapa?' gitu dong : (((( ]**_

Ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas.

 _[Iya deh, iya. Emangnya kenapa?]_

 _[Soalnya bayangan lo nyata, tegak, dan diperbesar di hati gue, gitu kan?]_

Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk Maehara membalas pesannya tersebut. Dan saat Isogai yakin Maehara tidak akan menjawab, ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Ha, memangnya hanya Maehara yang bisa menggombal? Isogai juga bisa, lah. Panggilan ' _Ikemen_ Bisa Segala Hal' itu bukan pajangan juga, tau.

Kira-kira apa reaksi Maehara sekarang? Manik emasnya berputar, pena dimainkan di tangan, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Antara _blushing_ dan menangis buaya karena gagal gombal. Ah, sepertinya yang kedua.

Di ujung sana, Maehara terkena bogem mentah Karma karena berisik merengek soal gagal gombal ke pacar.

.

.

Isogai selalu menjadi lebih emosional di tanggal pemakaman ayahnya.

Maka ia akan menarik diri sejenak dari sekitarnya; izin dari jadwal kuliah dan pekerjaannya, mengunjungi keluarganya di rumah (sekaligus membeli beberapa buket bunga selama perjalanan), dan mungkin menyemangati adik-adiknya yang kelihatan sama sedihnya seperti sang ibu. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan, selain mengenang beliau yang sudah tidak ada dan berakhir dengan mengunjungi makamnya. Memanjatkan permohonan di depan batu nisannya yang (biasanya) dingin dan basah karena hujan deras yang turun.

(Isogai juga tidak mengerti tapi selalu seperti itu; cuacanya cerah lalu saat mereka berangkat menuju ke pemakaman hujan ajan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang karena langit juga bersedih dengannya atau marah karena langit seolah tidak mengizinkannya pergi.)

Dan Maehara pun biasanya hapal akan hal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Isogai menjadi jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya dan ia tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali. Jadi ia juga akan _bolos_ dari kuliahnya satu hari itu, hanya untuk membeli sebuket bunga lily putih dan mengunjungi pemakaman calon mertuanya itu. Isogai pun sama; ia akan menyarankan agar keluarga pulang segera setelah hujan berhenti sementara ia menunggu Maehara di paviliun yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dan benar saja, setelah lima belas menit menunggu, motor ninja merah (milik Maehara, Isogai sudah terlalu hapal) dengan seorang pemuda berjas hitam memasuki pekarangan pemakaman dan berhenti di dekat paviliun dimana ia berada.

Pemuda itu membuka helm hitamnya dan Maehara turun dari motornya. Ia mengambil buket putih lily yang sudah ia siapkan dan langsung menuju ke nisan yang ingin ia tuju (nisan ayah Isogai, ya, di sana, ia menghadiri pemakamannya dan menunggu sampai Isogai selesai menangis setelah dia berjam-jam berusaha tampil kuat di depan para pelayat) di antara pohon oak dan paviliun itu.

Dari sudut matanya Isogai memperhatikan bagaimana Maehara berhenti di depan nisan ayahnya, tersenyum, lalu berjongkok dan menaruh buket yang ia bawa di atas tanahnya, mungkin ditumpuk di atas buket yang lainnya; Isogai tidak tahu. Ia mengernyit halus saat melihat Maehara mengatakan sesuatu—karena mukutnya bergerak naik turun dan Isogai tidak bisa membaca apa yang ia katakan dari jarak seperti ini. Tapi lalu Maehara berhenti dan ia bangkit, senyumnya masih sama saat ia melambai ke arah Isogai dan memberi kode untuk 'ayo, aku antar pulang.'

Isogai mengangguk, lalu, berjalan dari tempatnya menuju tempat dimana motor Isogai diparkirkan. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali; karena Maehara tahu Isogai tidak bisa diajak bicara di pemakaman seperti ini dan ia juga tidak memaksa, maka Isogai hanya menerima helm dari Maehara sebelum menaiki motornya dan mereka pergi menuju kediamannya.

Barulah saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Isogai dan si pemilik rumah sudah turun dari motor dan mengembalikan helm yang ia pakai, Maehara berbicara.

"Isogai, coba nama belakang lo diganti deh,"

Isogai mengerjap, lalu mengernyit halus. "Kenapa?"

"Iya soalnya namanya jelek."

Maehara nyengir dan Isogai hampir naik pitam—ingat, ia masih sensitif dan ia tidak percaya kalau Maehara memilih bercanda pada waktu yang seperti ini. Tapi Isogai memilih untuk menghela napas dan menjawab,

"Terus?" suaranya terdengar datar sekaligus marah.

"Yaa mending namanya diganti aja. Misalnya jadi Maehara aja, gitu." Satu lagi cengiran dan Maehara memakai helmnya, "udah ya, gue cabut dulu. Jangan sedih mulu lu inget tugas. Daah!"

Dan dengan itu Maehara menancap gas, deru mesin motornya membawanya pergi meninggalkan Isogai yang masih bengong menatap punggung Maehara yang perlahan mengecil dan lalu hilang.

.

 _[Maehara berlutut di depan batu nisan, senyumnya sedikit memudar saat ia melihat nama yang diukir di atas nisan tersebut,_

" _Om, hari ini saya mau lamar putra om yang lucu dan gemesin itu. Maaf, mungkin karena ini dia akan dipandang nggak normal dan segala macamnya, tapi saya akan berusaha membahagiakan dia, kok. Om percaya sama saya, kan? Yaah walaupun saya lupa bawa cincinnya hari ini, sih, maaf ya om, tapi tolong restui saya sama dia ya, om."]_

 _._

 _._

 _[MAEHARA BALIK KE SINI LO]_

 _[KALO ABIS NGELAMAR ORANG TUH JANGAN KABUR]_

 _[MANA CINCIN GUE JING]_

Maehara hampir tersedak oleh kopi yang baru ia telan,

 _ **[…Besok deh, besok]**_

 _ **[Gue kirimin pake JNA aja yah? BMM naik bro bokek gue]**_

 _[Kok tai sih lu]_

 _ **[Tai begini juga tapi lo terima, kan?]**_

Di ujung sana, Sugino menepuk-nepuk pundak Isogai agar (setidaknya) wajahnya itu menjadi warna pink, bukan merah padam macam kepiting rebus begitu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN (dengan gajenya)**_

 _ **.**_

Bobogohan (sunda): pacaran/pacar

Ketika anda punya (banyak) teman dengan selera humor jelek dan mulai lelah mendengar jokes error mereka, mungkin ada baiknya kalau jokes tersebut dibuat fanfik—kayak saya gini. :"""D

Halo readers! Saya main lagi ke MaeIso because they need moar love /PULANGLO. Seperti biasa, review, fav, dan follow sangat diapresiasi. Tapi dengan membaca sampe sini aja sebenernya saya udah seneng jad buat silent reader disana, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ini! 8'''''DDD

Dan saya mau mengucapkan terima aksih bagi kalian yang sudah menominasikan saya dan fic saya di IFA 2015, hahaha, saya nggak nyangka ternyata saya dinotis begitu. Terima kasih banyak ya, semuanya!

Akhirnya, see you next fic time!


End file.
